vipmariofandomcom-20200216-history
List of All Levels
A list of every single level of all hacks, in the same order they appear in their respectives World pages. VIP1 *World 1 **1-1 Remodeled **The Many Uses of a Switch **Yoshi's House **Frozen Peaks **Dodge the Enemies! **Thrill Lift **Fear of the Porcupuffer **Flooding Castle **The Yellow Switch *World 2 **Traps? Puzzles? Just a Joke lol **Thrill Lift 2 **Don Boo and the Ghost House **Robusted Bridge **Piranha Plant Park **Wendy's Mansion **Time For Some 1-Ups Y'all **TOP SECRET AREA *World 3 **Dash Through! Burried Waterway **Thrill Lift 3 **Slidin' Like Mad **SLOT MACHINE! **Divin' Like Mad lol **The Horror of *SPOILER REMOVED* **Whoa~ It's Freezing! **Run! Red Switch *World 4 **Chase that Shell! **Super Koopa Forest **Jungle River **(∀)°° **So Much Pressure! You Kidding Me? **Hurry! Blue Switch *World 5 **Chaotic Athletic **Above the Clouds **Floating Log Athletic **Sky Pier vol. 4 **The Fortress that Scrapes the Clouds **Lemmy, the Rolling Thunder **Mangrove Forest **Push On and Dodge the Cannon Fire *World 6 **Defeat the Naniwa Assault Squad! **Starry Sky Athletic **Living with Water **Bowser Castle's Vacation Home **( ^w^) Smooooth~ **Airship in a Snowstorm **We're Already at the Goal **Covered in Til-Foil *World 7 **Them Poor Ol' Sumo Brothers **Honeybee Hill **Boon's House of Tricks **The Laboratory!! **Bowser's Castle Entrance **Bowser Castle's Back Door **MISSINGNO. *Warp Zone **The Seventh Room **VIPPER Cave **Robusted Bridge Repaired **So Many Sea Urchins **Surprisingly Unpleasant **Frighteningly Sadistic VIP2 *World 1 **Cookie Mountain **The Many Uses of Yellow Yoshi **Shell Festival **Grassy Walking Trail **Sure, it's Iggy's Castle, but... **�� Block Road **So Normal a Stage! I Give Up... **[Introduction to (!) Switches|An Introduction to [! Switches]] *World 2 **The Ninja Art of Wall-Running **Pipe-Lakitu Mountain **'The Many Uses of a P-Switch' Returns **Great Buddha Hall **The Many Uses of a Key **( ^^) A Change of Foes **I've Been Working on the Railroad **Morton's Revolving Castle **( ^ω^) Woosh-Lu-Whee-Lala **�� The Chambers of Secrets **Green Palace *World 3 **Amida Lottery **Haunted Hall **The World! Time! Stop! **Where are those Dragon Coins!? **A Cave Filled with Bubbles **Living with a Rock **Water Temple **Run!!! Red Switch **�� Hope You Haven't Hit those Switches! *World 4 **A High-Up Place **Lake of the Jellyfish **gj **Once You Notice, It'll Be Too Late **The Castle that Scrapes the Clouds **Forest of Insanity **Surprisingly Cramped **�� Hurry! Muncher Nest *World 5 **The Sky's so High lmao **Thrill Lift 4 **Rhythm Heaven **Sea, Sky, and Forest Athletic **Nulpo's World -Makin' Money- **Watch Out for Lightning! **Clouds, Rails, and Donut-Floors **Abyss of Abuse **�� Fine Weather, but High Waves **Where's that Yellow Switch!? *World 6 **Riverside Hiking Trail **An Adventure with the Yellow Turtle **Nullpo's World -Warped Path- **Mirror Fortress **Fluttering in the Sky with Yoshi **A Showdown with Lemmy! **Nobunaga's Ambition at Okehazama **Counter hits Zero? Into the Pit! **Death Current ( ・A・) *Splash* lol **�� Use Your Wits! *World 7 **Aren't Infinite Loops Scary? **Target Terror **→ ↓ ← ↑ ← House **Larry, Man of Fiery Passion **Billowing Toxic Gas **�� Midnight Dam *Gasp!* *World 8 **Elevator Tour in the Volcano **Flower Garden **Panic on the Ropes **Bowser's Castle Perimeter **Bowser's Castle Entrance **Bowser's Castle 1 **Bowser's Castle 2 **Bowser's Castle 3 **Bowser's Castle 4 **Extremely Rude Athletic **TDN Polyphony **�� Bowser's Castle Annex *Warp Zone **�� Eternal VIP **Interdimensional Rift VIP3 *World 1 - Peaceful Plateau **A Load of Blather **Eshua's (-w-) Valley **It's Hot! It's Fast! It's Rough! **X **The Hermetic Castle **The Fourteenth Work of Utter Garbage **WHITE Storehouse **A Mysterious Place **Isn't this level a bit too easy? **Slipping Through to the Yellow Switch *Petey Peninsula **A Load of Blather *World 2 - Doofy Desert **Short Short Desert Morning **Grasping in the Dark **Long Long Desert Night **Yellow Hills **Koumei's Trap - Sir Roy's Castle **VIP Seaside Park **�� Tragedy of the Para-Goombas **Reh-t Swih-tsj Pehl-uss *World 3 - Joyous Jungle **Bustling Forest **Suigintou Mansion **Walking Trail **Forest Hideout **Through the Foothill Forest **Iggy the Holed-up Criminal **Deep in the Forest **�� Boing Boing **Go! Go! Go! Blue Switch **The Ghosts in my Room *World 4 - Brisk Borderlands **Thunderous Excavation Site **This Koopa Ain't Stupid **Keep on Truckin' **'The Many Uses of a Switch' Returns 2 **Sacrifice **Fireworks Festival **Cavern Overflowing with Lava **Insanely Lunatic **�� The Way To's Fun! Way Back's a Drag **PURPLE Storehouse *World 5 - Itsy Island **H e W h o I s C l o s i n g I n **The Aquaplaning Phenomenon **Cruising Grounds **Red Hills **Wendy's *Cool* Attraction **Fire 'n Lightning Athletic **Mysterious Athletic **Green Switch of Despair & Destruction **The White Hare of Inaba **YELLOW Storehouse **Indecisiveness Begets Death **�� Two Sides of the Same Coin *World 6 - Intermission Islands **A Load of Blather **Living with Yoshi **Green Hills **The Fork Between Above and Below **Loop that Layer 2 **The Return of Kamek **Den of the Boiling Blarggs **Echo Peak **A Double-Edged Terror **Going Round and Round and Round!! **Billowing Death Gas **Ghost House Advance **GREEN Storehouse *World 7 - Bitsy Island **In The Deeeeeep Sea **Shockingly Ballistic **Buster Waffle **Larry's Mysterious Machinations **Bowser's Castle **RED Storehouse **Land of Slippery Ice **A Load of Blather *Special World - Exciting Extra **Hurry!! Tense Switch Run **Good (^∀^) News! **Canary Tunnel (No Goal) **Clash on the VIP Bridge **Name-Brand Donut Lifts **A Challenge From the Author **Fluttering Silver Wings **BLACK Storehouse **Alright Then, Time to Get Serious VIP4 *World 1 **Horse's House **The Horse Rescue Drama? **Let's Take It Easy! ⊂(^ω^)⊃ **Para-Panic **Runner's High **So... Like, Don't Hate Me For This **Lakeshore at Twilight **Blackout Building **Fear of the Porcupuffer Returns **Yellow Switches All Over the Place **Flooded Mansion *World 2 **Push Onward with Blue Mega Mole **The Shockingly Peaceful Country **Black-and-White Cavern **The Headless Chuck Ghost House **A Boon From the Heavens **What a Dirty Swamp... **What a Pain in the Iggy! **Rex Nest **Take It! Flashing Block **The Hectic Blue Switch **Oddly Noisy Storehouse **Totally Fun Lift Hell *World 3 **Thrill Lift 5 **It's Quiz o'CLock **I'll Never Forget My Gratitude to You **Hand of the Heavenly... Groom? **Atop the Endless Clouds **Mid-Air Shadow Running **Don't Be Afraid **What a Snappy FruiTea, Hehehe **The Airy Red Switch **White Cruise **~htoooomS (^ω^ ) *World 4 **Kobami Valley **Bishing Foo Forest **Mushroom Mountain **Daytime World, Nighttime World **The Big, Tall, and Unsettling Tree **Do Your Job, Cameraman! lol **Following in Arthur's Footsteps **Mangrove Forest 2 **Night of an Unseen Horror **Larry's Green Castle **Haunted Forest **Green Storehouse **Dive and Rush! Green Switch **Stickerbrush Spikery *World 5 **Alaskan Drift Ice **The Mansion of Ice **Deep in the Cold, Cold Forest **One Big Leap Off Yoshi! **The World of Jewels **This Koopa Ain't Stupid 2 **Isn't This Castle a Bit too Easy? **Foot of the Frozen Mountain **Labyrinth Castle ~ vs. Morton **Absurd Athletic *World 6 **Sleeping Sea **Super Spinner Boon **20,000 Leagues Under the Sea **The First Step **A is for Amy, Who Fell Down the Stairs **A Castle Filled With Bubbles **A Walk **Horse Cavern **Reach for Heaven **Hot Beach Tiser **The Skyscraper-Crossing Elevator *World 7 **Uber-Homing **Shallowing Toxic Water **Ride It! Control Coin **Switch Grotto **The Thick of Battle **Bowser's Castle Storehouse **Speedrun **Trauma Tower **Boon, the Switch, then Roy **...! **Blue Hills **Chase That Koopa **Red-Hot Cave **Fully Automatic Egg-Cracking Room **Stardust Loneliness *World 8 **Bowser's Castle **The Decisive Battle - Bowser's Room - **??? *World ? **Yoshi: "Lemmy Was Delicious!" **Squid Ink Fortress **What's With This House? It Moves! **VIP1 Dream Castle **Long SNES World **A b y s s o f t h e N e t h e r **The Best Storehouse Is at the Very End VIP5 *World 1 **Horse's House **Greengrowth Walking Path **A Slippery Place **Pipesy-Daisy! **The Unnamed Road **Horse Feeding Grounds **Flooding Castle 2 **Run! Jump! Yellow Switch! **�� Wrecked Ship *World 2 **What the Sea Lacks is Speed **No Music, No Life **Stickin' Springs **The Ever-Restless Green Hill **Chagin' Chuck Playground **Scale the Castle Walls **Push Onward with Blue Mega Mole 2 **Morton's Swaying Castle **Endurance **Storehouse **Really Dreadful Switch Palace **Luigi's Being Annoying **�� Green Paradise **A Load of Blather *World 3 **Juice Sea **I Choose You!! **The Wonders of Nature **Boo Block House **Inside the Jar **Lamentably Pathetic **Koopa 'n Paratrooopa Road **Red Athletic **�� Hornet Hole **The Beanstalk Tree *World 4 **Red Hot Spring **Chase That Koopa 2 **Oh-So-Sultry Cave **The Alarming Attractions **The Dolphin Super Express **Larry's Mysterious Machinery **Livin' on the Deck **The Three Colors of the Horse **Storehouse **�� wahTUh LenD **Caught Red-Armed and Dangerous ***skipskip* *glubglub* **A Load of Blather *World 5 **Clear Skies Athletic **Among the Clouds? **M O U N T A I N C L I M B I N G **Invest Wisely **Splatter Mountain **Surprisingly Magnetic **Labyrinth Castle ~ vs. Roy **Sky Die-ving **The Frozen Ghosthouse **Riding the Flowing Clouds **�� Bullet Hill **Saikano **Super Malice World *World 6 **Back to the Good Ol' Days **Dinosaurs of Fire and Spirit **Life is Money **The Switch Tunnel of Darkness **The Flock of Masochistic Sheels **The Four Seasons **Cool, Cool Snowy Mountain **The Greed **Icy Lake **Catastrophe **Super Flyer Horse **Storehouse **�� Magic Circle of Melancholia *World 7 **Fortress of the Lava Dolphins ***whirr* *rumble* *BANG*! **Reznor Come Home **Spinnin' and Spinnin'... **Depressingly Drastic **Feeling Utterly Restless **Airship **A Load of Blather **Bowser's Castle *Special World **One Thousand Nights of Podorui **One Room Studio Castle **My Stage **That Elusive One-Hundred **Absurd Athletic 2 **Mario Generation **Area 42 **Storehouse Category:Levels Category:General Information